kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Return to Neverland
in the sky in london we see Tinkerbell showing us silhoutes in the clouds including Wendy John and Michael the Crocodile with the clock in his stomach skull rock the mermaids and others and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell head back to neverland and Wendy is married to Edward and has children named Jane and Danny but Edward has to go fight in war but Jane beileves she too grown up to beileve in fairies and aruges with their dog Nana Two Wendy and Danny but Rocky and Bullwinkle return to london but they are not happy with Janes attitude at all but one night Captain Hook and his pirate crew capture Jane and Boris and Natasha return and bag Rocky and Bullwinkle and take them back to neverland and Hook has a new plan to feed Jane Rocky and Bullwinkle to a sea monster and the sea monster is a Giant Octopus but Peter Pan and Tinkerbell show up but they are tossed into the sea but they rescue Jane Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Octopus becomes Hooks new enemy and tries to eat him thinking hes a codfish and Peter takes Jane Rocky and Bullwinkle to a safier place around the indain camp mermaid lagoon and skull rock and to hangsmen tree and Rocky and Bullwinkle are glad to meet the Lost Boys again but Jane is homesick at the ship the Octopus is searching for Captain Hook and swims towards his ship after hearing his voice and Mr Smee Boris and Natasha give Captain Hook a massage to take his mind off Peter Pan but the Octopus shows up and Hook is paranoid after he finally got rid of the Tick Tocking Crocodile he has the Octopus as his new nemesis and Smee convences Hook that the Octopus is just a playful sea urchin and than the Octopus tries to drag Hook into the sea but Mr Smee Boris and Natasha sho the Octopus away but the Octopus sprays Smee with water and inks Boris and Natasha and Smee remarks saying at the Crocodile had manners and the Octopus sinks to the bottom of the sea and Hook round up his pirate crew and heads for shore and Jane tries to leave and Peter Pan convences Jane that the only way she can leave is to fly and they give her a test meanwhile Hook and his crew arrive at shore and Boris and Natasha are hungry for revange on Rocky and Bullwinkle and Jane however does not beileve in fairies and she walks away and Tinkerbells light is about to go out and Captain Hook has a new plan and Jane is lost in the forest but she Hook and Hook tells Jane that he will give her a passage home on his ship if she helps him recover his treasure and she agrees and makes Hook promise not to hurt Peter and signs the contract and gives her a whistle to blow when she finds it and disapears into the woods the mext morning Rocky and Bullwinkle join Peter Pan and the Lost Boys on their hunt for Jane crossing fishes alligators birds and gophers but they finally find Jane and go on a treasure hunt with her they go on elephants ride and ecounter lions but Jane finds the treasure in deadmans cave and after that she realizes that Peter is her true friend not Hook and she throws the whistle in the water and they make Jane the first lost girl but Toodles finds the whistle and blows it and Hook and his pirate capture Peter and the Lost Boys and Boris and Natasha ambush Rocky and Bullwinkle and Jane is ashamed for what happened over her tears she finally beleives in fairies and Tinkerbell is brought back to life and they head to save Peter and Hook is making Peter walk the plank allthough we not be able to fly and Boris and Natasha have Rocky and Bullwinkle trapped in a net getting ready to lure them to the sea and be eaten by the Octopus but Jane and Tinkerbell arrive and free the Lost Boys along with Rocky and Bullwinkle and they battle the pirates while Tinkerbell tries to steal the key from Hook and the pirates are thrown overboard with their treasure and Rocky and Bullwinkle fight Boris and Natasha again and they know how to get rid of them the same way they did the first time in neverland they toss them into the sea with the pirates and Mr Smee is thrown overboard as well but Captain Hook wakes up and Jane steals the key from him and frees Peter Pan but Hook thinks he has the upper Hook but Peter throws his dagger cuasing Hook to fall off the mast along with his anchor into the sea with the Octopus the Octopus chases Captain Hook around the ship Peter Jane Rocky Bullwinkle and the Lost Boys escape but Hook is caught by the Octopus and his ship sinks to the bottom of the sea and Mr Smee and the pirates rescue Boris and Natasha but they think Hook is a goner but the Octopus chases Hook and Hook is safe in the row boat but the Octopus thinks they are all codfish and chases them out of neverland and Jane can now go home and she leaves neverland and returns to london and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back to pennysvana and Jane greets Wendy Danny and Nana Two and tells them about her adventures in neverland and Edward returns home from war and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell head back to neverland Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films